FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cassette accommodation case which accommodates and keeps a tape cassette not in use and particularly, to a slide-type cassette accommodation case to accommodate and keep the tape cassette being laterally inserted thereinto from an inserting mouth portion provided on its one side.